La Dama Lobo
by Bar.Fic
Summary: ¿Como cambiaria tu vida por una frase? Cuando Bella conocio a Edward el dijo una frase que a la larga cambiaria el destino de esta joven universitaria, pero ¿esta ella lista para aceptar el cambio? -No vampiros- -Sobrenatural-
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno Este es mi primer fic… Diganme que les parece y en dos dias publicare el primer capi… Iba a ser antes pero me complico la universidad…**

**Nada de esto es mio… solo la trama… lo demas es de Stephenie Meyer**

**Prologo**

**Jamás**** imagine**** que**** mi**** vida**** daria un**** giro**** tan**** inesperado****, de estudiante universitaria a caballero de lobo o ¿debería decir dama de lobo? ya no interesa... lo cierto es que de un dia para otro pase de ser la freak rechazada a una elegida para salvar no solo a la raza humana si no también a una dimensión que creia que solo existia en historias de ciencia ficción o en los animes que me gustaba ver de niña...**

**Ese doce de diciembre amanecio frio y sin sol, acorde al clima decembrino de un lugar tan frio y humedo como lo es Vancuver la gran capital canadiense. La universidad me quedaba a media hora de mi casa donde vivia con mis padres. bueno en realidad vivia sola ya que mis padres se la pasaban viajando por negocios o por placer mas nunca me tomaron en cuenta ya que sabian que yo era feliz asi y mi hermana era unas modelo que despues de un accidente se retiro y nadie sabia a donde fue… ni siquiera nosotros su familia.**

**Ese doce de diciembre fue diferente ya que al regresar de la universidad e ir a buscar al aeropuerto a mi hermana Alice Swan me tope con la persona que me cambiria totalmente la vida su nombre era Edward Cullen, y aun hoy recuerdo la primera frase que me dijo:**

**-Vine por ti Isabella Swan -**

**Continua...**

**Comenten…**

**Kiss…**

**Bar…**


	2. Chapter 2

Primer Capitulo

Corría y corría, lo único en su mente era huir ¿de que? no sabia lo único de lo que estaba consiente era que tenia que seguir huyendo...

Se escuchaban los sonidos de las pisadas atrás de ella. Miro a su derecha y vio a ¿su lobo? era mas alto que los lobos normales y su color era entre el blanco y el plata, tenia los ojos azules oscuro y una intensa mirada que denotaba mucha inteligencia y experiencia... cuando miro al frente otra vez vio que frente a ella se encontraba un precipicio en el cual no pudo detener su caída...

Se despertó toda sudada y agitada de ese sueño. "¿Pero que rayos significa ese sueño?" pensaba la muchacha tratando de normalizar su respiración, mas no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en su sueño ya que el sonido de su celular la distrajo.

-Bueno...-contesto ella un poco molesta por la distracción.

-Hola hija, espero que estés bien, te estamos llamando desde "la bella Italia" jejejeje-

-Mmmmm... Que lindo mama... en serio no esperaba tu llamada... como no es viernes...-le dijo la castaña con algo parecido la rabia.

-Isabella por favor... no voy a empezar con lo mismo de siempre solo llamaba para decirte que tu hermana Alice va en camino... Nos la encontramos aquí en Viena, pero no se quiso quedar con nosotros... dijo que tenia que hablar contigo de algo muy delicado así que pásala buscando al aeropuerto ¿si?- termino la señora con un tono de voz que demostraba que lejos de estar pidiendo un favor estaba dando una orden.

-Claro... ¿a que hora llega su vuelo?- pregunto la castaña con voz aparentemente indiferente pero por dentro bullía de felicidad.

Luego de la conversación con su madre se preparo para ir a la universidad. Donde estudiaba arqueología y lenguas muertas, después de bañarse se paro frente al espejo y observo su reflejo, desde su cabello color caoba oscuro. Pasando por sus ojos chocolate delineados en negro con sombras oscuras. Su pálida piel blanca. Su baja estatura y su ropa completamente negra Isabella era lo que llamarían un freak con tendencias emo rockeras...

Pero esta chica era completamente feliz así. Y ahora lo era mas al saber que su hermana mayor vendría a casa. Alice era una modelo reconocida. Mas al tener un accidente inesperado e inexplicable. Dejo el modelaje y vivía en el anonimato. Nadie sabia de ella. O de como era su vida.

[Horas antes en Italia]

Alice estaba preocupada, las cosas se estaban precipitando y eso no le gustaba, la idea de que Isabella corriera peligro la aterraba pero el hecho de que su hermana menor fuera parte de toda esta locura en la que se había convertido su vida y que lo seria hasta su muerte. Simplemente la quería gritar de rabia, Charlie su padre, le había jurado que nunca involucraría a Isabella en toda esa mierda a la que ella estaba sometida.

En esos momentos se dirigía a la casa que compartía con cuatro familias que tenían su misma condición: Los Black, Los Masen, Los Cullen y Los Hale, familias que fueron involucrados por sus llamadas habilidades especiales de sus descendientes, Isabella era una de esos con gran poder, es mas ella estaba mas que segura que era mas poderosa que ella misma, el único con un poder semejante era Edward Masen, pensar en el le produjo un sonrisa llena de ternura ya que gracias a el conoció al amor de su vida Jasper Hale, y no solo a el si no a los que se convirtieron en su familia.

Alice salió de sus pensamientos al ver que llego a la casa que compartía con las cuatro familias, todos estaban preocupados y cuando Alice entro Jasper rápidamente corrió a abrazarla fuertemente en el momento que ella empezaba a sollozar.

-Shhh... Tranquila amor... no llores que sabes que me duele...-le susurraba Jasper cerca de su oído -Dinos que sucedió con tus padres... ¿Puedes?-pregunto Jasper separandola un poco De el.

Alice se limpio las lágrimas y vio a su familia viéndola atentamente, esperando lo que tenia que decir.

-Tengo que viajar a Canadá...-

-Quieres hacerlo sola pero sabes que no puedes ¿me equivoco?- dijo Jacob. Uno de los descendiente de los Black. -Muy bien... los descendientes de estas cuatro familias que quieran ir vayan a empacar que mañana haremos un viaje en busca de la hermana de Allie...- dijo Jacob con su voz de alpha... pero suavizando lo ultimo.

-Isabella... pronto nos veremos...- pensó Alice mientras abrazaba a Jasper.

[Vancouver - Canadá]

Isabella suspiro por centésima vez en el día... se sentía rara desde esa mañana... Alice... por fin después de casi cinco años se iba a encontrar con su hermana mayor ¿que opinión tendría Alice sobre ella? No lo sabia y esperaba que no fuera la peor si no muy amablemente la podría mandar al diablo... nadie cambiaria su forma de ser o vivir, no si ella podía evitarlo, al ver su reloj se dio cuenta que era hora de buscar a su hermana mayor al aeropuerto.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto espero a que llegara el avión de su hermana, media hora después el avión proveniente de Italia estaban desembarcando, Isabella saco un cartel que decía "Alice Swan" ya que no confiaba en reconocer a su hermana.

Cuando ya casi todos habían salidos... la castaña vio como se acercaba un grupo de jóvenes que llamaban la atención por su belleza pero a la vez trasmitían un aura que invitaba a alejarse corriendo.

Alice respiro hondo cuando diviso a su hermana que sostenía un cartel con su nombre, a la vez que se daba cuenta como estaba vestida, en serio le dolía mucho la infancia de su hermana, pero en ese momento creía que lograría salvarla con esa indiferencia… Cuan equivocada estaba… pero ahora recuperaría el tiempo perdido y si era posible haría lo máximo por mantenerla a salvo, fijo su mirada en sus acompañantes y con mucha gracia, descubrió el flechazo de Edward… ojala su hermana no le diera muchos problemas…

Cuando todos se acercaron Alice envolvió a Isabella en un fuerte abrazo mientras sonreía como nunca.

-Wow hermanita como creciste…- le decía Alice con voz jovial y apunto de llorar- Te ves hermosa, un poco oscura… pero hermosa…-le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.- Pero antes de que hables déjame presentarte a mi familia, ellos vienen a quedarse con nosotras por un buen tiempo…-le dijo al ver que Isabella iba a hablar, esta por su parte se limito a sonreír mientras asentía.

-Bueno el es Emmet Cullen…- le dijo mientras señalaba a un adolecente con apariencia de oso, este se acerco, abrazo y susurro un mucho gusto.

-El es Edward Masen…- le dijo señalando a un muchacho de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes.

-Un placer Edward…-murmuro Isabella.

-Vine por ti Isabella Swan…- contesto Edward con un sonrisa un poco torcida, dejando a Isabella totalmente confusa, Alice quería asesinar a Edward por su falta de cordura, pero al ver que su hermana iba a preguntar a que se refería paso a presentarle a los demás.

-Bueno Isabella…-

-Solo Bella…- le interrumpió la castaña viéndola a los ojos. Alice asintió y continuo con las presentaciones, Isabella conoció a Jacob Black, Kim Black, Renesmee Masen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale y Tanya Cullen.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos…- dijo Isabella con voz baja.-Bueno mi camioneta esta afuera… vámonos a casa…-

-Bella…- la llamo Alice.- Te extrañe mucho hermanita…- le dijo mientras la abrazaba otra vez, Bella correspondió el abrazo de inmediato.

Continuara…

Gracias por los alertas y Favoritos, perdón por el atraso, es culpa de mi hermana así que no me vayan a mandar a los Vulturis por favor…

Comenten que les pareció y nos vemos el Lunes…!

Besos…

Bar…


End file.
